This invention relates generally to an expansion or extension device for hand held communication equipments, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like, particularly to a global positioning system (GPS) card reader.
After debut of the personal digital assistant (PDA) not long ago, a lot of associative expansion or extension devices for flash memory or digital camera for example have been developed and commercialized continuously one after another, and meanwhile, on the other hand, a global positioning system (GPS) which is already implemented in aviation or navigation is mushroomed recently for application in vehicles. Consequently, a very important issue isxe2x80x94xe2x80x9cHow can the GPS work efficiently together with a hand held communication machine?xe2x80x9d
The primary object of this invention is to provide an expansion device capable of dealing with GPS data for a hand held communication equipment.
In order to realize abovesaid object, a GPS card reader of this invention comprises: a bus connection interface; a GPS module; a universal asynchronous receiver transmitter (UART) coupled respectively with the GPS module and a complex programmable logic circuit composed of a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and coupled to the bus connection interface, wherein the complex programmable logic circuit further comprises a card information structural (CIS) memory, an address decoder, as well as a power control register; and a storage card coupling for connection with a storage card.
The GPS card reader of this invention further comprises: a clock generator coupled respectively with the UART and the complex programmable logic circuit; a power regulator; and a semiconductor memory connected at least with the bus connection interface for storing program codes.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.